Sour Candy Kisses
by quitemagicalmags
Summary: (Malec Kid AU) Then Izzy was leaning over him, trying to be at eye level with him, "So, do you have a crush on Magnus?" Jace was snickering and even from the corner of his eye, he could feel Magnus' eyes on him.


Alec wasn't really sure what to say. There was a new boy in his class, Alec didn't even know his name, and their teacher had told Alec to play with him as everyone else had ran off as soon as the bell for lunch went. So now, he was sitting down on the grass that prickled his skin, watching Jace play soccer with someone else and sitting down with a boy whose name he didn't even know. Not that it really bothered him, it wasn't like the new kid was rude or anything, he was just really quiet but he was prettier than anyone Alec had ever seen; with caramel skin, soft looking dark hair and unusual amber eyes. That wasn't the only uncommon thing about him, the boy wore colourful outfits, had highlights in his hair and wore nail polish that matched his outfit. He must have noticed Alec staring because he was suddenly looking back at him, unblinking. Alec extended his hand, "I'm Alec." A few seconds passed and when Alec was about to pull back, a soft hand shook his, "Magnus," the boy murmured quietly, a foreign accent around it.

At least now he knew his name. "So, what do you want to do?" Alec asked, staring around the field. Magnus pointed to the swing set and Alec, extending his hand again, lifted him off the ground and took him to the swings, hand in hand. "So, Alec spoke as he pushed himself forward, where are you from?" Magnus was one of the cutest yet quietest people he knew, as his next words came whispered again. "I'm from Indonesia." Alec nodded and soon, conversation began flowing, although Magnus still seemed quiet, he didn't seem as awkward as before. "My favourite colour is blue." Alec told him, leaning in as if was a secret. "Mine's green," Magnus whispered back.

Alec's vision was suddenly a blur as two small arms wrapped around him, or rather, his legs. He stared down at his younger sister whose face was tear streaked. "Alec, Alec," she sobbed as she tugged on his shirt, "Jace won't let me play." Magnus watched curiously from his seat on the swing and Alec decided that distracting Izzy was the best move at the moment. "Izzy, this is my friend, Magnus, he's new. Magnus, this is my sister, Izzy." Distracted for the moment, she waved at the colourful boy and smiled, "I like your nail polish." Magnus had brightened up when Alec called him his friend and now, with compliments from Isabelle, he seemed completely at ease.

Izzy seemed to have a great idea, "Magnus, do you want to play hide and seek with me and Alec?" Magnus nodded then took Alec's hand, he seemed to be doing that a lot, and the trio ran off to the field. "I'll count." Isabelle declared and closed her eyes before they could agree. "One, two," Alec and Magnus ran to their places, Alec into a small gap between the trees and Magnus under a table. Isabelle quickly muttered the rest of the numbers, even skipping a few. "Ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

"So, Jace began, "who was that at lunch? The boy you and Izzy were with?" Alec grinned suddenly, "That was Magnus, he's new." Jace nodded and his eyes once more turned to his drawing of cars, without saying a word and Alec's eyes spotted Magnus who at the same time looked up and saw Alec. The boy's face lit up and he waved at Alec who smiled and waved back. Alec's smile didn't falter, even when Jace frowned. "You just met him, why do you like him so much?" Alec gave him a look, "Well, Clarissa was new a week ago. Why do you like her?" Jace startled and lowered his face to the paints, not looking up again until the end of the day.

"Remember to leave your drawings hanging so you can take them home tomorrow!" Their teacher, Miss Branwell, reminded them. Alec helped Magnus, who had trouble reaching for the pegs. "Thanks," he grinned and hung his drawing next to Alec's. In a rush of confidence that he had never felt before, Alec asked what he had wanted to all afternoon since after lunch. "You had fun today, right?" Alec asked, fidgeting slightly and Magnus nodded, "Of course I did." This gave Alec the push he needed, "So, do you want to play tomorrow as well?" The other boy smiled brightly and nodded.

They walked outside together when the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Alec spotted his mother first and turned to Magnus, waving goodbye before running towards her. "I'm guessing you had a good day?" She asked and he nodded, "I have so much to tell you," he began, "So, I met this new boy today,"

And Alec didn't stop talking about him, the whole way home.


End file.
